fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Der Gründer der Nacht/en
"What am I gonna do with that?", Kirby asks himself since he got up at 5am. He's sitting in front of his ball and admires the stars. He almost wasted 2 hours with admiring them. At 9am Meta enters his house, he ignores Kirby who's wondering why he just cam einside. Meta asks Kirby if he knew which day way today. Kirby is thinking a while, reading in his crystal ball and answers: "Bimer's birthday?" "Seems you got it finally. Are you coming along?" "When will the party start?" "Well party may be the wrong word but it'll start around 6pm." While working Kirby boasts about Petro favourising him with giving him a crystal ball as gift. Gerda's face can't show more than indignation. Kelke laughs about Kirby who is fascinated from a crystal ball ("gonna getcha self a clairvoyant?") and Meta doesn't even react in any way. Finally Kirby arrives at 7pm. He came along with his ball. Meta, not wearing his mask, opens the door and moans: "Kirby, why did you have to bring that ball around?" This outrages Kirby, he really loves that ball. And, the real reason for bringing it along, is that he plans to use it for something. Bimer, happy because he doesn't become a 48 old man every day, is standing next to Gerda and Moniki who are talking happily. Waddle Fuu and Waddle Halb are talking, too. Kirby goes to the two Waddle Dee and asks if someone could help him up onto his ball. "Why?", ask Fuu and Halb like one. "Cause I try to bring a little bit.... eeeeeeerrrrrr... MORE action into this party!" answers Kirby. So Waddle Fuu helps Kirby onto the ball. He claps his hands and says: "If you want to see what's going on, look right over here!" "Oh no.... a catastrophy is coming..." Meta murmurs. "Fuu, bring me to the garden, please." Kirby whispers to Waddle Fuu. Waddle Fuu does what is sayed and very fast everyone is outside. "All right, now I'll walk on the ball, I tried it the whole day after work, nothing can happen." He makes a step, then another one. He walks on the ball like a elephant in circus. He walks slalom and suddenly turns around. He jumps walks with his hands. Everyone, even Meta-Knight and Gerda, clap his hands. Finally Kirby stops, jumps down and bows as deep as possible with his round body. While the guests are going, something happens with Kirby's ball. It starts glowing and Kirby is wondering about that because he never made a light bulb into the ball. "What's going on!" he screams. The ball glows brighter, begins to fly and flys away. Kirby is able to see how the ball transforms into a guy with a veeeery long coat. Three days after this Kirby is at a questioning. He never though that he would do this, perhaps because he never thinks. Petro is sitting in the face of Kirby. "So you want me to belive that you didn't knew about that?" he says suddenly. Kirby who doesn't know whats going on asks: "I didn't knew what?" "That the ball I gave you was the seal of an high-crime! The ounder of the sect "La Nuit" to be exact." Petro answers. "Do not understand..." And Petro gets his first collaps because Kirby. "Well then, it looks like you truly didn't knew, so you're only suspended from work. We'll see if you'll get in prison. And now please give me that uniform. So Kirby is fired... KIRBY IS FIRED?!? Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Geschichten }}